


this time (the note on your pillow)

by fictorium



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Bold Type
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Endgame Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, Femslash, Implied Jane/Jacqueline, Mutual Pining, New York, New York City, Pining, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Pre-Relationship, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: Jacqueline has an unexpected visit from an old friend.Yes, inspired by a gif. It can't be helped.





	this time (the note on your pillow)

“Carlyle. You’re dressed for war.” Cat appraises the navy dress, the halter collar, the hair volume owing more to jet propulsion than gravity. 

“Cat Grant, gracing the halls of Scarlet? If this is another takeover bid, the board is upstairs. And you, incidentally, look like you’re dressed for Coachella.”

Cat shrugs. She’s become somewhat low-maintenance during this latest sabbatical. 

“DC drained the life out of my wardrobe. I’m in something of a reset. Perhaps your charming Oliver can help me out with that?”

Jacqueline leads them into her office, canceling whatever she should be doing with a pointed look at her manchild assistant. They’re seated on terrible white chairs that are no doubt the cutting edge of Danish design, and moments later the lifegiving smell of coffee is carried into the room. That manchild is efficient. Cat may have to poach him.

“Missing the White House yet?” Jacqueline asks. 

“Not really. Missing your golden girl yet? I saw her flameout on NY14. A CatCo station, of course.”

It’s enough to draw a flinch out of Jacqueline, which suggests how deep this Jane person has gotten. As poker faces go, Jacqueline Carlyle is a seasoned Vegas pro. “She’ll rebound. She’s young enough.”

“We were all young enough once,” Cat says, a little surprised that it sounds like a warning. “Still. I expect you’ll enjoy the part where she comes crawling back on her knees, at least.”

Just the hint of a smirk. “You know as well as I do that I can’t take her back. Not at the first sign of failure. What kind of example would that be?”

“A weak one, admittedly.” Cat pulls her reading glasses from her pocket, plucks the tablet from her oversized purse. She travels light these days, no assistant in tow the way Kara and then Eve were. She still has a driver, especially in New York, but the lack of constant audience has been helpful in decompressing after the fishbowl existence of Press Secretary. “Speaking of mentees gone off track... I have a new star in the making for CatCo. She’s a twofer, of course. A breath of fresh air in her own right, then a kick up the ass for she-who-won’t-stop-smiling.”

“I haven’t seen many bylines under Kara’s name this year, now you mention it.”

“Almost like she forgot being a reporter is her life’s calling,” Cat agrees, a little sniffy about it. “I know all about conflicting priorities, but really.”

“You can always send Kara out here. It would be easier to turn Jane away if the job is already filled.”

“No, I want her to work with Nia. At least for a while. They’ll be good for each other.”

Jacqueline pours coffee for each of them. “Why are you so sure?”

“Kara has many strengths, her kindness among them. Nia deserves some kindness. She’s had a rough couple of years. That’s how I run my empire, remember? Everything in balance.”

“There might be a seat on the board available here again soon. They’ll want a woman again.” Jacqueline doesn’t make eye contact, which is highly unlike her. “With you technically divorced from CatCo, there’d be no conflict now.”

“Pfft.” Cat takes a delicate sip of her coffee. “It would be like going back to a Ford once you’ve driven a Maserati.”

“I’d say we’re at least a Porsche.” Jacqueline stands then, letting Cat appreciate the tailoring of that outfit. Something like that would be too much for a return to CatCo, but it’s not on the cards just yet. Jacqueline has always been bolder, right on the cutting edge with these things. Cat prefers one step removed, when the cutting edge has been blunted just a little. 

“Jacqueline? What aren’t you telling me?”

A sigh. Her gaze remains fixed on the Manhattan skyline, as though Cat isn’t even in the room.

“Someone asked me why I don’t write anymore. I didn’t realize I’d completely stopped, isn’t that crazy? Even you, at CEO-level, you wrote that Supergirl exposé. Me? I don’t even draft my own emails anymore.”

“You miss it.” Cat stands too, taking up a spot at Jacqueline’s side. “Who kicked the hornet’s nest? Your Jane?”

“No, one of her co-conspirators. I went looking for accessories and… she’s who you should get for the restyle. Let her be your personal shopper for the day. I’ll clear it with Oliver.”

Cat shrugs. She’ll take whoever’s best, as always. The manchild is summoned, told to bring ‘Sutton’ in from somewhere. When they’re alone again, Cat lays a hand on Jacqueline’s forearm.

“I’ve missed your writing, you know. I always thought it was a shame Scarlet threw out the concept of the Editor’s letter.”

“Funny you should mention that.” Jacqueline moves to her desk, turns the screen around. The mockup clearly hasn’t been near an actual designer yet, but the intent is clear.

“Welcome back.”

Jacqueline smiles, the eye roll only faint. “I never left. Unlike some people I could mention.”

“Well, when your presence is felt strongly enough, you’re never really gone.” Cat moves to gather up her things, an appointment downtown isn’t pressing, but it’s excuse enough.

“Is that how you’ve explained it to Kara?”

Cat freezes with her glasses halfway to her pocket. “It’s not the same. I set her free, to find her own path. Following me isn’t a path.”

“And yet…”

“Admittedly, I’m sending my brightest new find to get her back on track. Yes, yes, I see the double standard. Are you saying I should send myself back to National City, like some kind of… homing pigeon?”

“It couldn’t hurt. Send the new girl first, remind Kara why Cat Grant hung the stars and moon for her on the West Coast. Then ride in on the fresh wave of adulation. I’m stunned you didn’t think of it yourself.”

“We’ll see.” It’s all Cat can commit to when it comes to Kara, as long as secrets lie between them. Kara’s other identity, the fact of how long Cat has known. The real reason Cat left. “But don’t play hardball with Jane for the sake of it. She doesn’t deserve to starve because you feel guilty about-”

“I’ll do what’s best for her. And my magazine.”

Cat nods. That’s fair. “You should get a better assistant. I waltzed right in here and got to see you right away.”

“My door’s always open for you, Cat. Especially if you don’t rush back west.”

“We could have drinks?”

“Dinner, even. Like old friends do?”

“Less of the old, Carlyle. I didn’t spend this much on facials to be lumped in that bracket.”

Another time maybe they’d hug, but today the atmosphere says otherwise. There’s a knock at the glass door, a strawberry blonde fresh out of central casting, looking just about ready to burst. Cat’s handled the girl crushes and the hero worship for too long to be bothered about that. 

“Sutton?” She greets her with a perfectly limp handshake, the barest quirk of the lips. “I think Jacqueline just gave you the afternoon off.”

“Is that… I mean… you’re Cat Grant? Can someone tell me what’s happening? There’s this ringing in my ears…”

“Sutton, I’ll deal with Oliver, but I want you to spend a few hours with Cat. She needs a consult on her summer and fall wardrobes. I’m sure she can tell you more about what she’s looking for.”

“Yes, thank you.” Cat huffs a little. “I’m quite capable of issuing orders. Come along, Sienna. Barney’s won’t wait all day. Well, actually they will. Still, chop chop.”

She only has to move toward the door to have Sutton scurrying along beside her, grabbing a notepad and pen from the first desk they pass. Cat doesn’t glance back until they’re turning for the elevators, sees Jacqueline already lost to work.

Maybe they will have drinks and dinner. That might just be worth sticking around a bit longer for. 

And as for this girl, and the shopping, it’s not quite right but it’s certainly less lonely. If Cat closes her eyes, or sticks to the peripheral glances, she can pretend it’s Kara there, hanging on her every word again. 

As temporary fixes go, it’s really not so bad.


End file.
